1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a peripheral device and a sheet feeding method applied to the peripheral device. More particularly, the invention relates to a peripheral device capable of printing on both sides of a printing medium and a sheet feeding method applied to the peripheral device.
2. Description of Related Art
As the information technology advances, office automation (OA) equipment including scanners, photocopiers, or printers is often placed in offices, and thus users may perform secretarial processing operations with use of these OA equipment. Note that the above-mentioned OA equipment in the office consumes a lot of space. As a result, a multi-function peripheral (MFP) integrated with functions of copying, printing, and scanning has been developed to resolve said problem.
In a conventional MPF as described above, a double-side sheet feeding module is required to flip the paper over if both sides of the paper are to be printed or scanned. The additional sheet feeding module however leads to both an increase in costs of the OA equipment and a decrease in operation efficiency.